


圈养 中

by ahr



Category: 3066
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-09
Updated: 2019-10-09
Packaged: 2020-11-28 01:29:29
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 8,046
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20958200
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ahr/pseuds/ahr





	圈养 中

从家里出来，路小北去了俱乐部。

他身上没多少钱，住酒店是不可能的，学校宿舍管理严格，想要晚上和同学挤一宿也是不可能的，而且路小北平日里本身就没几个关系好的朋友，这下一时想不出可以找谁家借宿。

路小北去的是电竞俱乐部，是个由社会各界电竞爱好者创办的组织，偶尔有两三个职业退队后来指点一二，其余的不过都是业余爱好，在A市也算不上小有名气。

俱乐部鱼龙混杂，设备倒是齐全不缺，工作日双休都全天开放，所以经常会有成员在这组团通宵过夜。当下路小北走投无路，这里正是个好去处。

前台的古先生是一个中年男人，听了路小北的来意后很客气地拉出一张躺椅来给他睡。俱乐部的人都喜欢叫这个男人老古，这一楼原本是个网吧，老板就是这个老古，他算是最初成立俱乐部其中最重要的一人了。路小北初中的时候加入的俱乐部，介绍他来的同学的爸爸正好就是老古，所以在这的几年他的待遇还算不错。

老古开玩笑地责怪路小北不应该和家人吵架就冲动地跑出来，这个年纪的小孩都这样，受不了多大委屈，动不动就离家出走，完全不考虑做父母的感受。

路小北憋着股气想反驳，想到周小山的事又不好说出来，只得生硬又敷衍地点头应付着。  
转念一想，路小北嘴唇微动，似是犹豫，最后还是张口：“老古，这届的联队选拔，我如果选上了，可以提前去队里吗？”

闻言老古一愣，狐疑地打量了他一番：“你急什么？挑人是年底的事，就算挑中了你，联队那边等你毕业了再去也可以。”

“所以就是……如果选上了，我能直接就去队里吗？”

听到路小北这番小心翼翼地问话，老古眉头一皱，手上的报纸当下被草草一卷，朝路小北的头呼过去。

“小子，你想逃高考？！”

“嗯……不过高考我可以回来考的，就高三下半个学期离开。”路小北头一缩，没好意思地说道。

“你不要毕业了啊？”老古瞪了他一眼，无奈地摇了摇头，起身走前留下一句：“你现在就老老实实把高中念完，联队选不选的上还不一定，想这么多干啥呢！”

事实上，虽然成绩糊得没眼看，路小北还是很早就有了之后的打算。国内的几只队伍每年都会从市里高校选拔一批人去联队培养打职业，因为俱乐部有些关系门路，所以只要通过考核就能招收。路小北从小干啥啥不行，就打游戏特别行，至少俱乐部里除了那几个退役的，没人干得过他。反正考大学是这辈子都考不上的，中考后经老古一番撺掇，路小北自然而然选了电竞这条路。

本来计划得好好的，等选上了联队，高三剩下的日子岂不是美滋滋，看着别人埋头苦学跟题海较劲，自己的将来已经安排得明明白白，只剩个高考随便糊弄一下，就背井离乡跟着联队去打拼。

哪想到他路小北居然和周小山发生了那种关系。

提前去联队是路小北能想到的唯一与周小山划清界线的办法。

不管怎样，这几天他是不想回家了，暂时在俱乐部住一周。

接下来几天，路小北还是照常去学校上课，只是放学时绕过大门从西边的墙偷偷翻出去，他怕周小山会去校门口逮他。

第一天第二天，周小山没有联系他。第三天开始，周小山每天会发几条短信来叫他回家，有时晚上打来了个电话，路小北直接把手机关机了没理。

第五天，路小北觉得自己都要臭了，他就带了个书包跑出来，换洗的衣物没带，俱乐部也没地方洗澡，虽然已是深秋，白天不会出汗，但一连五天不洗澡浑身痒得难受。

下课铃一打，路小北正收拾好东西想着怎么收拾一身的酸臭味，苏万搭了上来。

“你这几天放学跑哪去了，都不等我一起走？”

“家里有急事……”

“急事也不和我说一声，亏我在门口等你这么久。”苏万略有不爽地锤了他一拳，“诶，说起来这几天还总有人来找你。隔壁班的，之前也没见过，连着两天放学来班里找你，但你人溜得快……还有还有，咱们校门口啊，可是有个漂亮妹子在等你啊！”

“啊？漂亮妹子？”路小北一愣，脑海里翻找起什么时候认识了所谓的漂亮妹子。

“看校服应该是附中的，反正哥几个看着都觉得顺眼，上去搭讪，人家说找你……真的是旱的旱死涝的涝死，不过你居然还能泡到附中的妹子……”

还没说完，苏万就吃了路小北一拳：“你少来，以为我跟你一样，谁泡妹子了？！”随后想了想又说，“可能是我初中同学。”

“啊……这样啊。”苏万揉着被被打的肩膀嘀咕着，“她是昨天来的，我们说你不在了，她就走了，也没说今天来不来等。”

想着苏万的话，但为了以防万一，路小北还是没有走大门。

一路来到俱乐部，刚进门，一个熟悉的身影出现在眼前。

“小薰？”路小北眼前一亮，惊喜地喊道。

“小北，好久不见！”

只见说话的是一个亭亭玉立的女生，和路小北年纪相仿，扎着个高高的马尾辫，清纯可爱。见到路小北，笑容爬上她的脸庞，欢喜的神色难以掩藏。

她叫古薫，是老古的女儿，也是路小北初三转去新学校的同班同学，中考后便以高分考进了市里排名第一的附中。路小北能来俱乐部就是古薫给介绍的。

“老爸说你这周都呆在这儿不回家，昨天我去学校找你你不在，我就想今天直接来俱乐部等你，正好明天也周末了。”古薫说着，从书包里掏出一个袋子扔给路小北，“听说你一周都没回去，我挑了几件他的衣服带来，这里虽然不能洗澡，但换身衣服总归干净点。”

在异性面前出了洋相，路小北接过袋子一脸窘相，面色发红，恨不得钻墙缝里去，估计自己一身酸臭都能熏到人家女生了吧。最后只好抿嘴尴尬一笑，道了声谢，去了别的屋。

古薫这个女孩子在初中时和别的女生玩不到一块去，别的女生这个年纪都是追星八卦看言情小说，古薫却喜欢跟着男孩子打游戏。她和路小北就是因为一起玩初中风靡的穿越火线熟络的。

人长得好看学习也拔尖，又能和男生玩得起来，古薫一直都是校花级别的女神。看路小北游戏玩得溜，古薫就介绍他去了父亲开的俱乐部，两人也是因此走得更近了。她和路小北关系好，在外人看来是郎才女貌般配得很，虽然路小北没才，但挡不住他帅啊。而且初三一年来，路小北也隐隐感觉古薫确实对自己有点意思……果然长得好看是原罪，他根本不喜欢古薫，只把她当要好的朋友。

高中后，古薫因为去的附中课业压力大得无法想象，很少再来俱乐部，两人几乎没见过面。

没想到两年了，这妮子好像还喜欢他。路小北心里长叹一口气。

好不容易凑在一起，两人自然是有聊不完的话题，又一起打了几局穿越火线。长时间不碰游戏古薫的技术比之前略有些逊色，但被路小北带着慢慢也算找回了感觉。

一旦玩起来时间就过得飞快，期间路小北又接到了几个周小山打来的电话，都被他挂了。不知不觉过了十点，古薫才想起来回家。大晚上让女孩子独自一人回家明显不妥，路小北提出送她回家。

路上，聊到今后的打算，路小北说出了自己的想法。当古薫问到为什么急着离家时，路小北觉得害臊又无地自容，吞吞吐吐地说了句：“和我爸吵架了。”

意料之中，古薫噗嗤笑出声来：“你是不是没睡醒，和你爸吵一架就不想高考毕业啦？”

“没……就是我和他之间关系有点尴尬。”路小北想解释又不知道怎么解释，“我想高三搬出去一趟，两个人都好好冷静下，高考的时候再回来。”

“看来你和你爸吵得挺凶。”似懂非懂地点了点头，古薫说道，“你可以出去租房子呀，没必要跑到外地去。”

“我不想花他的钱。”

“那住校呢？”

“那是开学前得申请的，学校安排不出空床……”停顿了一下，路小北又接着说，“我本来打算的是，跟着联队去基地培训，那边食宿听说是全包的，这样我就不用回头找家里要钱。”

没等古薫开口，一阵沉闷的震动声从路小北口袋里传来。

路小北摸出手机，上面显示的是周小山打来。想也没想他就划向红色的挂断图标，刚想把手机收回去，手臂就被古薫抓住了。

“这是你爸吗？你挂了他这么多电话？”

古薫诧异地指着还亮着的屏幕，最顶上那个号码旁显示着两位数的未接次数。路小北有点难堪地点了点头，急忙把手机按黑屏了，没想到紧接着又是一个电话过来，屏幕亮起，显示的还是周小山。

“接吧。”立马制止路小北挂电话，古薫无奈地劝说道，“我猜你这一周都没理你爸吧，他不担心你才怪，你好歹接一次，报个平安。”

犹犹豫豫了半天，路小北最后还是不太情愿地接起了电话。

这一接，虽然开的不是免提，电话那头还是传来阵阵嘈杂的人声，混着似有似无的音乐，还没等路小北喂一句，周小山响亮又刺耳的声音突然炸起，惊得他和古薫皆是一皱眉头。

“小北？路小北？！路小北！”

那头的周小山不断呼唤着路小北的名字，声音中似乎还带着点鼻音，咬字也略有些模糊不清楚。

路小北小声应了一句，对面先是沉默了几秒，气氛有些尴尬，好一会儿才又听见周小山的声音。

“来接我，我喝醉了！”这话似强硬的命令，却又带着点旁人难以听出的撒娇口气，听得路小北顿时起一身鸡皮疙瘩。

他没作回答，那头的周小山又连着喊了几声，声音中透着埋怨和急躁：“路小北你听见没！叫你来接我回家，现在立刻马上！”几句清晰响亮的话说完，周小山又转变为温吞的语气，似乎在和别人好声细语地说话，同时手机里也传来了不知是男是女的别人的欢笑声。

大概又在陪客人吧。路小北烦躁地挠挠头，想挂电话心中又升起几分担忧。周小山平时就算是工作也很少喝酒，一幅圆滑的得性却没几个人劝得进酒，要是真喝上了头大半夜地回去也不是很安全。

“你爸喝醉啦，那你要不要去接他？我陪你一起去？”大致听了个七七八八的古薫用手肘拱了拱正低头沉默凝视着手机的路小北。

想到周小山那花天酒地工作的地方，路小北立马谢绝了古薫的好意：“挺远的，我自己去就行，这次抱歉了啊小薰，你得自己回去了。”

路小北压根没去过两次周小山的牛郎店，全凭着导航找到了那儿。

灯红酒绿的街道口，这家店门面不大，外面看着倒是安静，金丝雕琢的门墙尽显奢华。推门进去，音乐声、欢歌笑语声混合着刺鼻的香水味儿扑面而来，压得路小北一时间喘不上气来。这里的味道他很熟悉，无数个夜晚周小山都是带着这身烟酒香水味儿回来的。他抬眼张望，却被炫彩的灯光晃了眼。

周小山被几个男人女人簇拥着坐在吧台上，很是显眼。那些人盯着他的眼里带着满满的垂涎和欲望，而他面色波澜不惊与其交谈，举手投足之间是恰到好处的撩拨，令这些人更加沉醉其中。黑色的西服脱去挂在椅背上，周小山现在是一身微微有些凌乱的淡粉色衬衫，领口敞开着露出诱人的锁骨。他手中轻轻晃着半杯红酒，面色有些泛红，带着几分酒意，脸上却没有半点困乏的样子。

坐在他身后的化着浓妆的女人暧昧地攀着他的胳膊，伏在他肩头，路小北见了觉得扎眼，气得一口气上不来，上去打断了他们的对话，作势要带周小山走。

周围人一阵起哄，在一片笑声中，周小山扯住路小北，将他拉到吧台边介绍给这帮人。其中有女客觉得路小北长得俊俏，趁机逗弄调戏他一番，臊得他脸上一阵青一阵白，心中一万只草泥马奔腾只想快点拉上周小山走人。

“小山，不是说好今晚陪咱们的吗？”听了路小北的来意，一个矮胖男人有些不满地说道，肥胖的手搂上周小山的肩。见此，路小北怒从心头起，再不能放任周小山在这被人揩油，又碍于这几个社会上老奸巨猾的客人，一时不敢强硬把人带走，只好故作不明事理，装得像个未经世事的少年一般闹着脾气要周小山走。

这一招果然灵验，不仅是周小山惊讶又好笑地看着他，那些客人也纷纷带着点玩笑的意味责怪路小北太不懂事扫人兴，最终还是看在他孩子气的份上勉强放周小山一马。

周小山是真的又醉又累，一上地铁就枕着路小北睡得死沉死沉，到了站也叫不醒，是被路小北一路背回去的。两人回到家已经十二点了，迷迷糊糊醒来的周小山发现自己躺在床上，懒得起来，转头对路小北说：“起不来，帮我擦身子吧。”

换作以往，这事路小北干多了，肯定二话不说去打水洗毛巾，但此刻身体虽然本能地站了起来，却因为犹豫定在原地了几秒。正当他还是决定做这事时，周小山倒是已经爬起来了，苦笑着耸了耸肩：“随便说说而已，我自己去洗澡。”

路小北想叫住他，却一时像噎住了喉咙，怎么也说不出话。

回房坐在书桌前，听着浴室里响起熟悉的水声，路小北的目光穿过房门、浴室门，停留在那个赤身裸体的背影上。

周小山没有关门的习惯，浴室正对着路小北的房间，路小北很容易就能看清里面的一切。

曾经不知多少次，他就是坐在这里，偷偷看着浴室里水雾升腾中的那具光洁如玉的身体，听着细细的水流声挠在心上，发泄着自己的欲望。

周小山说的没错，路小北会对着他的裸体自慰，而且这样的事从很早就开始了。那是他第一次意识到自己是同性恋，周小山成了他第一个，也是唯一一个性幻想对象，路小北对此感到羞耻又罪恶，最初那段日子过得担惊受怕。他尝试过去网上找来av和gv，可只试了一两次便觉得索然无味，从此之后，路小北都是等周小山进入浴室后，躲在卧室里偷偷看着那胴体抚慰自己。到头来也只有周小山能激起他的生理反应。

路小北本来想将这见不得光的秘密一直烂在心底，带着这份无人知晓的罪恶感度过一生，却不料被周小山不知何时发现了。

那天晚上，周小山当着他的面戳穿了这个难以启齿的秘密，路小北几近崩溃。这使他在之后的性事中对周小山失去了反抗的余地，只能被对方牵着鼻子走。

深陷回忆中，没有察觉到浴室里的人已经出来了。

周小山头顶着毛巾走了出来，头发湿漉漉的还不停往下滴着水，他只穿了一条内裤，正哆嗦着要往卧室里跑，撞上路小北盯过来的目光。

叹了口气，路小北心想这人又想不吹干头发就去睡觉，于是起身拦在门口，把周小山推回浴室。周小山一路喊着冷，最后还是被按坐在镜子前，他搓着手抖着腿连连抱怨，被路小北用浴袍裹住了光溜溜的身子。

“冷下次就记得穿衣服啊。”路小北一手拿吹风机，一手用毛巾揉擦着他的头发，熟练地吹起来。

起先还有点不爽的周小山很快像是想起了什么，转头坏笑着问道：“你刚才一直盯着我，是不是又在想什么坏事？”

意识到周小山暗指何意，路小北脸噌的一下红透了。他又羞又恼，吹风机对着周小山的脸一阵乱吹，吹得周小山难受地直叫。

“都是成年人，你脸皮还这么薄，喜欢我就直说。”被路小北整了一通，周小山不服地说道。

“没有。”

“你不喜欢我还对着我撸。”

“我没有！”

“嘴硬？初三那会儿我就发现了，你这小屁孩动得那点歪心思我会不知道？”

“……”路小北被惊得说不出话来，气焰也下去了一大半。

周小山这么早就发现了他的龌蹉行为？

见路小北默不作声，周小山更是洋洋得意起来：“要我说，不管你喜欢的是我这个人，还是我的身体，反正你都是喜欢我，操都给你操过了，现在干嘛不大大方方承认？”

“……是啊。”也不知道是不是魔怔了，路小北居然觉得他说的很有道理，这几年来勾得自己魂牵梦萦的可不就是眼前这个男人，真要说起来，还是他路小北先越的界，事到如今做了这么多龌蹉的事下来，还装着一幅自视清高傲骨不屈的样子不肯承认，换作他是周小山都要嘲笑这样的人。

关起门来，爱怎么搞怎么搞，翻天覆地都没人管。

自暴自弃，路小北妥协了。

“那你喜不喜欢我？”

不知不觉问出这句话，等路小北反应过来手中的吹风机都差点掉地上。好在也许是吹风的噪声盖过了这句话，周小山侧头问了句“什么”，被路小北搪塞了过去。

居然能问出这么蠢的问题，一定是昏了头。

这下他要是默认了这段关系，路小北觉得自己能排到周小山的第n个男朋友，别人好歹给钱，他算什么，白嫖？

两人各怀心思吹完头发后，路小北本来以为周小山又会勾引自己一番上床，已经做好缴械投降的准备，哪知道周小山像是看穿了他的心思偏不如他意，站起来解了浴袍，说了句“我累了今天懒得陪你玩”就大摇大摆晃上床睡了。

留在原地好不容易才发现自己想多的路小北尴尬至极。这怎么还轮到自己失望了？

不得不说古薫是个极其心细的女生，路小北上周刚和她说了自己的难处，这才周一，人家已经找到了办法帮他。

消息是由老古代发的，一下课路小北就打开了手机。短信里古薫自称自己的一个学长和电竞老将肖枫关系不错，面临即将退役的最后一两年，肖枫打算私下组队，亲自挑选候补，重新杀回赛场。他和团队看了路小北的作战实况觉得这是个可用之才，提出只要通过考核就能收路小北做替补培训。

老天开眼，这可是个天大的好消息，能直接接触职业的团队的培训，运气好的话说不定还能进队。肖枫这个名字路小北听过，早些年在各个赛季榜上见过，他带领的团队出场必大杀四方，少逢敌手，虽然这几年势头下去了，他本人也沉寂了好一段时间，但这种级别的老将放到现在任一支队伍都能作为顶梁柱。

也不知肖枫为什么会选择私下挑人，短信最后古薫只是提醒让路小北别声张出去。

最合路小北需求的是，肖枫队伍所在的俱乐部在B市，那边说只要路小北准备好了随时都可以联系过去，只要过了考核，拎包入住。

机会来得太突然，让路小北一整天的心情都好得不得了，走路跟踩着风似的，整一个英俊潇洒男神形象，惊呆了身边一众男同学，俘获了又一批女生的少女心。

放学时正琢磨着回去怎么和周小山解释这事儿，身后又响起苏万的声音。

“路小北，你的小男友找你！”

这话语出惊人，路小北一下跳起来捂住他的嘴。想来他的性向从来没公开过，就连关系最好的苏万和古薫都没告诉过，这话要是传出去，他要受多少议论。

“苏万，你乱说什么！”

“人在门口，你去看呀！”扯开路小北的手，苏万把他往教室外推。

学校里他认识的同学不多，玩的好的就班里邻座那几个，作为校草级别的男神路小北对自己的人气很有自知之明，哪个胆子这么肥敢自称和他搞基。

门口走廊站着一个戴着鸭舌帽的男生，低着头看不见脸。路小北走过去疑惑地问了句“你找我吗”，这男生一抬头，吓得路小北后退一步，脚跟绊在门栏上，差点一屁股坐地上。

“小山哥？你……你怎么进来的？！”

面前这个穿着校服的男生竟然是周小山。像是早就猜到了路小北的反应，他双手插着兜，脸上露出得意的神色。

路小北回头看苏万，发现他和邻座几个男生都猥琐地笑看着这边，满脸八卦的表情，再看看周小山，也是一幅贱兮兮的样子，路小北感觉自己被耍了。

回座位上拿了书包，临走前还不忘给苏万等人一人一个白眼，他拉着周小山就往校门走。

不得不说周小山的童颜真是无敌，套个校服就能轻易混进学校来一点违和都没有，估计苏万他们还真把他当学生了。路小北偷瞟着他，这时候的周小山插着口袋迈着轻快的步子跟在身旁，蓬松的头发被鸭舌帽压着，整个人显得特别乖巧，完全看不出是个已经步入社会十多年的男人。

“这身校服从哪来的，你来学校干嘛？”

“哦，是你高一后来穿不下的，我没扔。上周来找你，你同学说你不在。”

“上周你也这打扮来了？”路小北真是服了这位小祖宗，要是被老师逮住到时他该怎么解释。

周小山却像个没事人一样：“我要是不来，你这次又不知道跑哪去了，电话短信也不回。”

“……那你以后别乱说话。”路小北无语，又想起苏万口中的小男友，心里有些窝火。

“乱说什么？”周小山停顿了一下，才一副恍然大悟的样子，“哦——那个啊，害，现在小孩不都喜欢开那种玩笑嘛，你还怕他们当真啦？校草大大，你是怕我配不上你，给你下了面子？”说完还故作夸张地捂着胸口做着失望伤心的样子。

见周小山演得这么投入，路小北也顺着他声情并茂地说道：“惭愧惭愧，我路小北既没学历又没钱，哪配得上您。”

两人一路上嬉笑打趣，这样轻松愉快的相处模式仿佛回到了从前。路小北一直很喜欢这样的周小山，相处交流时不带任何介虑，真实又大方的，毫不做作。他一直知道周小山对人一人一副面孔，但他希望在自己这看到的是最真实的周小山。

这会儿相谈甚欢，气氛正好，路小北考虑了很久，最后还是说出了之后去B市的打算。  
没想到只是说了一半，周小山脸色立马黑了下来：“不行。”

路小北心里一紧，没想到周小山反应会这么大，他试着一番劝说，可对方听后一改刚才大大咧咧的形象，眉头一皱板起脸，顿时做起长辈的姿态严肃起来：“我不允许，这事没得商量，我说不行就是不行。”

见路小北失落地蔫了下去，周小山缓了缓语气，接着说道：“你乖乖把书念完，考个大学，在本地找份正经工作，别整天想着走这些野路子。”

“这不是野路子！”路小北反驳道，周小山对他爱好和梦想的不理解让他心凉了一大截，“小山哥，你又不是不知道凭我的成绩怎么考得上大学，就算走运考个三本，再垃圾一点专科，以后能找什么像样的工作？电子竞技是正经的体育竞赛项目，我打得好，我也有信心做出事业来。等我以后赢了比赛赚大钱了，你也不用做那种工作了……”

说到最后一句，明显注意到周小山眼角一跳，路小北下意识停了嘴。

摘掉了帽子脱下校服，周小山整个人立刻褪去了少年气质，他叹了口气，说道：“大人的事你别管。随随便便就想跑出去混吃不了好的，我也是过来人。还有，我不需要你赚大钱，老老实实待在我身边，找不到工作我养你。”

“我不要！”路小北声调拔高了一度，话语中充满了抵触：“我已经白占你十年的便宜了，现在成年了，我不想再靠你养活！”

“好好好，那你找什么工作不能养活自己，偏偏跑那么大老远？”周小山只得无奈地顺从他的意思哄道。

“这还不够，我除了要独立，还要还清这十年我欠你的。”

“还清后，你想怎么样？”周小山的脸冷了下来，眼里带着难以察觉的怒火与失落，“你是想说还清后，咱俩互不想干了？路小北，你把我当什么了！”

才意识到刚在自己一番话有多伤人，路小北不知所措起来。他的本意只是想说服周小山放他去B市做他想做的事，同时中止两人之间畸形的感情关系，他是欠周小山很多很多，他也打算在自己出息了以后慢慢补偿周小山，第一个要做的就是辞掉他那份牛郎工作，再以后，他们还是家人，还是互为最重要的人。

“当初我自己选择把你带大，就没想过要你还我什么。你不就是喜欢打游戏吗，还有啥，你又不追女孩子，能花多少钱，我还养不起你了？”

路小北自己说话不过大脑，说出了伤人的话，没想到周小山也毫不留情面对他冷言冷语起来。他对上对方的目光，那双眼里不同往日的温润清澈，而是带着阴郁和不屑望着他，看得他心底发凉。面前的人，是根本没有考虑过他的想法和感受，只想把他当作一只动物饲养着吗？

“你拿着从那种地方赚来的钱，又像那些人一样用这些钱对我……你是觉得我吃好喝好就可以了吗，没有自己的理想、事业、家庭……那样你就满意了吗？”

路小北捏紧了拳头，呼吸逐渐变得急促起来，此刻的他愤慨而痛心，如同骨鳗在喉。而面前的周小山也是怒气冲冲，嘴唇咬得发白，一点没有退让得意思。

结合前一个月周小山对他的行为来看，这个他感激、喜爱了十年的小山哥，难道只是把他当作个玩物圈养了十年，现在花开结果，到了收割的时候，他怎么会让自己跑掉。周小山喜欢路小北的身体，喜欢路小北操他，不知何时起，他像个位居高处的主人，路小北总是被他牵着鼻子走，被玩得团团转，甚至还妄想得到他真心的喜欢。

路小北啊路小北，你可真是个傻蛋。

一直到回家，周小山都没有回答他，也没有辩解，两人像是开始了冷战，谁也不理谁。

路小北气疯了，把自己锁在屋里，周小山没来找他，连晚饭也没喊他。他又饿又气，越饿越气，气着气着眼泪不知不觉掉了下来。

妈的，他这是被人看扁了，还被玩了。

路小北走了。

他花了一周时间给学校请假，联系古薫和肖枫。

走时，他只给周小山留下一条短信。


End file.
